cabin in the woods
by ironfist82
Summary: stilies and his friends go to a rave get drunk and on the way back to his friends car they get kidnaped by werewolf's pov changes between him and his friends i give have the credit to rosie wink lol
1. Chapter 1

Cabin in the woods

**I do not own teenwolf in anyway**

**Hunter's pov**

"Vodka "I screamed as I watched my friends over in the crowd as they drink and party till they can't stand.

I was out with my friends Rosie, ally, Dylan and stIlies. Then I heard my name called "hunter" stiles called looking like he just got shot with 10 horse tranquilizers. What I said before he yelled "marshmallow vodka "and he turned to run back into the crowd of sex crazed teens. I went to go find Rosie, ally, and Dylan. Uh I never thought it would be this hard to find anything in my life. I then realized it was going to be a hard night.

12:56 am

"Oh my god you did not just throw up on my shoe!" Dylan yelled at stilies, with the most utterly disgusted look on his we all laughed at Dylan's misfortune, it was just too hilarious. Stiles laughed not knowing what he just did made more hilarious. I just smirked at the situation like it was normal. We headed back to my black and blue striped mustang but we were stopped by a huge black van that asked us if we needed a ride. I said "no my car in right hear "so we were going to leave but the door to the van and four guys got out and jumped us

We were pushed into the darkness of the van no one could see it was pitch black. I turned to the driver and asked what this was because this was defiantly not a normal kidnapping I have ever seen. He just smirked and the van went flying forward with such a force I almost lost balance I went over to just be stopped by another occupant of the bus and he threw me with such a force I thought I would throw up but didn't . I looked at Rosie who was fight her way through the other two occupants with the others by her side desperately trying to get through.

The van stopped and we all went forward. The van driver looked like he was a least 25 because I could clearly smell the after shave when he got up.

**Rosie's pov**

I was completely shocked about what just happened I just couldn't take it when he said they were taking us to a werewolf compound. The man said that the compound was in a somewhere north of becon hills. The obvious thing to say at a time like this was "werewolf's don't exist" I said with an I can't believe this is happing face. I just couldn't take it like why did they want us of all people to come with them they could have gotten the people behind us or just went to the rave and take people but nooooo they had to spot the innocent by standers helping their friend into a car so he could get home safe .'I can't wait till I meet the psychopath that came up with this shit I m going to kill him then escape" I thought to myself. I shook my head and tried to look the most calm and content as I could and with all my will I said in the most demanding voice I know "were is the proof "that's all I could say before I looked into his now glowing aqua eyes . He looked at me with an amused grin and said "right hear". He started to change in front of my eyes; I slowly felt fear sink into my body like a sinking ship. I was wrong I was never wrong because that's just how it was. I was the smartest of my friends besides stiles. So how was it that I was the most freaked out one? I am the smartest and it is my duty to get me and my friends out of this but how.

I was in deep thought I didn't talk for at least 3 hours I looked at my phone it was 3:46. I walked over to were the coffee was and got a cup because I had a killer hangover it just sucked. I sat down were hunter was lying down and he talked" hey I know a couple things about werewolf's if you wanted to know "he said that they had excellent hearing eyesight sense of smell and things like that. I thought he was done but he grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear "if we're going to survive this whole werewolf thing were going to have to submit to them at last second, I know it would be a cold day in hell for me to submit to one of these wolf basterds but I just wanted you to know for the future and I want you to tell that to the gang because I'm tired and I deserve a nice nap don't you think." He said then we both laughed and before he fell asleep he said "go check on ally it looks like she's trying to comprehend what happened all by herself " I said "ok" then looked over at ally, hunter was right I could see the troubled look on her face . I thought to myself one more time "why us" I thought then walked over to ally.

**Ally's pov**

Shit I can't take this. I looked around the bus and saw my friends try to relax at this very fucked up situation. I went to where I saw some coffee and I looked over to were hunter was sleeping before Rosie came over to me 'hey'she said with her concerned voice. I said I was ok but in the inside I felt like I was having a panic attack .Rosie and I were talking for a little about what hunter said. If what he said was true then there is no chance of escape. We would just have to wait and see what would happen when we final stop.

An hour later we stopped in front of a big gate with marble columns on the sides. I look at my phone and it said 4:52. The gates finally open after 10 minutes of waiting. The van started to go forward again, I couldn't believe my eyes as I look out the window to see condo's by a beach a bakery/café a surf board shop , a library and a big marble building that was a least 2 or 3 stories and it was very long. Rosie, Dylan, and I looked up when they said "go in the building". I look at the man with my "_who the fuck do you think you' are face _.One of the other male werewolf's walked over to were hunter was sleeping and picked him up bridal style and started to walk to the door with him in his arms.

**Dylan's pov**

"What the fuck are you doing "I scream as loud as I can so hunter could wake up. He woke up in the wolf's arms, he looks around the room to see that he wasn't in his bed .I look the wolf dead in his eyes and said put him down. He looked down at me and just smirked. He walked away with hunter still in his arms. The other male wolf walked over to stilies but before he could get him in his arms me Rosie and ally got in his way. I screamed at him so I kind of looked intimidating. He looked down into my eyes and he saw my rage and my fear. He walked away with a amused grin on his face, he ushered us out of the van.

Ally and Rosie were helping stilies out of the van. I turned around because I heard a howl inside the building. I didn't think I just reacted. I ran inside the building to see the wolf on the ground, hunter standing over him with his taze gun in his hand. He was screaming pervert. I wake over to him as he shakes in my grasp. 'What happened 'I asked with the least bit concern for the wolf on the ground. Hunter said with a noticeable fear in his voice" he said that he would love to get into my pants and he started to touch my ass'

By the time that hunter told me what happened the rest of the gang and the other werewolf's arrived. The wolf that was driving the van took us to a door. Go in he said with a stern voice. The door opened before we could step in I took a deep breath and I lead me and my friends into the door. **O MY GOD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cabin in the woods

Chapter2

**I do not own teen wolf in any way**

**Enjoy!**

**Stilies pov**

'O my god' Dylan screamed as we all sat down so we could listen to what the older werewolf had to say. It has come to my attention that you all have no idea what you're doing here. The older were wolf said with an amused tone. I nodded my head as Rosie and hunter said in unison' there's more of you' . the older werewolf said in a very pleased tone' well the reason why you are all here is because you are going to participate in a mating run' , ill give you a minute to digest the information I just gave you. He said." No'I scream . 'Hell fucking no' my head hurt and I felt like shit I'm not just going to be here so a fucking werewolf can get laid'I said.

I was about to get up to go to the door as my friends watch the the older wolf said 'we don't have to tie you up do we'. I look at him with fury in my eyes and let him finish talking. 'you may leave now' he said. we all walk out to be led to a beach. The over whelming scent of the ocean told me to jump in. I took off my pants and shirt and the others followed and we jumped in .

**Hunter's pov**

we all got tired of swimming and we all watched the sunset together. I broke the ice 'what do you think will happen on the full moon when we have to run

' I asked as they all looked at me with a bit of curiosity in their eyes. I kept it going' do you think it's because we're all virgins' that set everyone off.

Hunter Rosie said shut the fuck up if there near us they could probably here us and I really don't want to provoke them she said in a whisper tone.

Ok I won't say anything but still have you ever thought about it, like why us Is it because we were drunk or was it something else.

_**Time leap 5 days full moon (:**_

**Hunter's pov**

'Why the hell did the week being here have to go so fast, Well I guess I have to prepare myself for getting raped 'I think as I get dressed in black skinny jeans and my black polo shirt. Me, Rosie, Stilies Dylan, and Ally walk outside to were the older wolf from last time was. He said that the wolfs won't start running till the moon is at its highest point. It's not just us there . there were three more girls,2boys and a boy named Alexander. We all start running me and my friends stay in a group .

30minutes later it hits 11:00. We all start running in a desperate attempt to get as mush space as possible from the wolfs as we can so they can't find us. We stop when we see Alexander in the distance pinned under a wolf it was too late we all split into pairs. Me Rosie, ally Dylan and stilies decided to run by himself in hopes of getting the wolfs to follow him.

Me and Rosie hear howls in the distance and I climb a tree and I follow he and I hop from branch to branch as she runs . I hear the branch snap under me and I fall only to be cult in the arms of the very werewolf I didn't want to see. All he had on were converse and a pair of black skinny jeans. This was the only one the older wolf told me to avoid at all cost, Blake. He had black hair, gray eyes and lightly tanned skin large mussels with a eight pack. The older wolf told me that he hates it when his mate doesn't submit. 'Help' is all I could say before he pinned me on the ground under him.

**Rosie's pov**

Help is all I could here before I took off running with tears filling my eyes. I knew what was going to happen . I just couldn't watch the person that was like my brother get raped by a sadistic werewolf. I ran and I ran as fast as I could, to try to get my friends voice out of my head. I stopped when I couldn't hear his pleas for help anymore. I sat down and rocked myself as I cried.

I heard something move in the bushes. That's when I sprung into action. I got up and picked up a very thick stick. I shouted' if you bitchs think I'm not going to go down without a fight then you got another thing coming'. The wolf came into the moon light where I could see him. His glowing grey eyes his black hair with two blue streaks his lightly toned skin.' Come on bitch I'm not going down without a fight' I said again . he lungs at me . I hit him with the stick, this happens 20 more times till I give up. I ran in the direction of hunter ,to my surprise he was fighting his wolf (he wasn't winning but it was nice to finally see him back on his feet )I laugh with tears of joy in my eyes.

I started to see lights in the distance . I knew that I was close to were we first meant at the beginning . I tripped and I twisted my ankle shit I cried out in pain, I hit my head on a tree as I fell . I see hunter run over to. He takes his shit off and starts to whip blood from my eyebrow. Damn it, I got up and waited for the pain in my leg to go away.

The first step I took there they were. Me and hunters wolfs. This was not good, we turned to see if there was a chance of escape. Hunter's wolf was standing there watching us waiting to see what we would do, how we would react. 'Hunter leave you still have a chance to escape 'I said as I felt a stream of tears run down my face. No he said then but me on his back and started to run. All I seen the wolfs do is walk in our direction, it was like they knew hunter wouldn't last long as he ran already exhausted.

We made it back to the beach. He collapsed as I was getting off his back. we watched the sunrise as the wolfs walked over to us we smirked as we said 'its sun rise nobody's getting raped today'. The wolfs exchanged glances, hunter wolf said the moon is still there that's all I heard before he went over to hunter and ripped his close off leaving only taters of his boxers I ran back into the woods.

As soon as I hit the woods I seen a hand grab me and throw me to the ground,i was only left in my braw. I looked at him, I was dazed at his human appearance. He was hot, I was actually glad I was losing my virginity to him then he pushed his 12inchs inside me then everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

Cabin in the woods

Chapter3

**I do not own teen wolf in anyway**

**Enjoy!**

**Hunter's pov**

'Get off me' I scream as loud as I can so I won't get raped. Rosie left me hear so she could get away from her wolf. This is not cool I'm on a beach about to get raped by a werewolf.' Open your leg' Blake said.' Hell no I'm not opening my legs so a sadistic werewolf can rape me 'I said with a horrified look on my face when I seen his very think long 13inch cock. I stared at it in a daze.

"Like what you see the wolf" the said with an aroused grin on his face.

I tried to get up but he pushed me down. He kept me down with one hand. He opened my legs forcefully so I couldn't close them again. He sat in between my legs lining up his cock with my entrance.' I hope this hurts' he said as he slide the tip in. inch by inch as pain flowed through my vains until he was finally seated inside of me . I kicked I screamed but the pain was too much. After the first five minutes he started to thrust.

"No" I screamed and pleaded but it was like he couldn't hear me

He kept thrusting for a while. He came in me six times before he stopped. I closed my eyes the pain went away shortly. I looked down when he pulled out. All I could see was my blood and his cum oozing out of my body. I looked up to see that he was sad. When he finally looked into my eyes he said sorry that's when everything turned black and I passed out.

**Stilies pov**

"Get off me asshole" I said and started to push him off me but he didn't budge. He ripped my close off no one is getting laid hell fucking no. He laugh I guess he didn't take me seriously. I started to kick yes I hit him in his balls. I got up and ran for my ass. I knew this was going to be a long night.

Run was all I could think of. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him get some .It would be a cold Day in hell before he touches me .I see light break through the trees there it is the beach.I made it clear sight ill swim to that boat . I hit the water it feels so good to feel it on my skin.i start to swim I reach the boat .were the fuck is the key I yell. Fuck this is not happening I hear foot step shit he's on the boat I was about to jump back into the water but a hand grabbed.

"Shit" i yelled as my shoulder hit the side of the boat.

"You thought it would be that easy to get away from me" the wolf said very cocky.

"you know for a minute I kinda did" I said with a rage in my eyes .i tried to get up but I was pinned to the ground.

No this is not happening. He spread my leg I knew exactly what he was going to do. I struggled I kick and I screamed but it didn't voice finally cracked, I couldn't talk. He presses the head of his penis in he was too big. From a rough estament he was about 10 or 11 inchs. This was not good.I started to punch him, this didn't work he just pinned my hands over my head. After three minutes of agonizing pain he was fully seated inside me. We stayed like this for about 10 minutes he stared to move I blacked out this is not good.

**Hunter's pov**

"Ummm what's happening" i said as i woke up

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty" I hear from across the room I immediately lock eyes with the person across the room. I get up and take the lamp from the night stand next to me and I stand up on the the bed. Get the fuck out I scream. The memories from last night rush into my head. Get out I through the lamp. Ok ok ill leave he says a very apoliginic smirk. I sat down for a minute to rock myself and cry my pain away but then I realized were the hell is every one else. I got off the bed I was in and opened the door and see five more doors. I peek through the first one I see Rosie in the room reading.

I walked in the door.i walked to the bed and gave her a big hug. Are you ok she asked? To be honest no but at least I seen you, were the others .There in the other rooms Rosie so how long have you been up I asked. Not long 20 minuetes I guess, so did you met your mate she said with a blank face. yes I have and I kinda through the lamp in the room at him I said with a smile and rubbing my head.'yea and I kinda didn't apreatate it I turned around and I seen him Blake.

Get the fuck out I hate you I hate you I said as I fell to the ground and rocked myself as I cried. Rosie got off the bed and hugged me Blake came over ,we meant eye to eye he hugged me he said I never meant for this to happen I'm so sorry thought to myself I will not cry while he is around I got up and walked out the room. I repeated I will not cry I will be strong. I look in a window to see what I'm wearing, my light blue sponge bob square pants pj's, shirt and slippers. I look into my pants to see my green boxer briefs.

"Hell fucking no he went into my under wear, so going to kill him" i was highly livid. I made it to what looked like a lobby. I see a kid looking at me; he was also wearing pj's. What the fuck you looking at. He pointed behind me and said looks like you have a my eyes and walking away. I didn't turn around because I already knew who it was Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cabin in the woods chapter 4**

**I do not own teenwolf in any way**

**Enjoy! **

**p.s. I need a beta pm me if you want to take my offer**

**Rosie's pov**

I hugged hunter to calm him down as he cried. This is so not good I thought before hunter left the room. I looked at his wolf. What did you do I screamed? I looked in his eyes and all I felt was pity for the wolf before me. "I was too rough I'm so sorry"hunters wolf said. Then he left .

shit I need to get everyone up.

I walk out the door of the room I was in and walk to Dylan's room. Ally and stilies were already talking to Dylan. Guys we need to escape, hunter is going insane and I would like to go home and not have my family worry about me.

"Well we were already working on a escape plan, we were going to try hold one of the wolfs hostage", stilies whispered.

That won't work; we'll never let you go. We turned to the door to only see our mates. I go to the end of Dylan's bed and shout I will never love you sadistic basterd.I took the chair on the side of Dylan's bed and charged the wolf.'ok so maybe that wasn't a good idea because they were all were werewolves', but it was worth a shot 'I thought as the chair broke and the wolf held me by my waist. Let me go asshole was all I could say at the time as he carried me out the room.

Well if I let you go then were going to have to have sex again, my wolf said with a amused grin on his face as I tensed up'.

"it's not sex if you dont want it" i sneered

I guess I'm going to have to make a compromise 'I thought to so let's make deal, I said as calm as I could so he couldn't sense that I was piss myself scared. He put me down so i could talk. I guess I should talk I thought to myself, ok so if you tell me all about this werewolf mating ill ill…tell you were my sensitive spot is, I said with the utmost terror in my voice.

**Hunter's pov**

What the fuck do you want I thought before I seen a door that looked like it led to a bathroom. I open the door to the bathroom to pee.I walk over to the sink to wash my hand, I turned the water on but I didn't notice that Blake was in the bathroom watching me. I turn around to see him then walk away without saying a word. I reach for the door only to be pinned up against the wall with my hand over my head.

I look up to see who it is but it is no other than Blake. I would highly appreciate it if you could let me go I said as cocky as I could .We need to talk about this I didn't think it would be so easy for my wolf to take over I'm so sorry, he looked so sincere but I couldn't forgive him just yet. so your saying that I should forgive you ummm let me think about that, no because,A. you swiped my v card forcefully,B. fucked me till I bleed and fucking ,C. think I should fucking for give you because you blame it all on your wolf, I said.

I think that you should just leave and let me hang out with my friends until this six month period is over then I'm leaving your pathetic sorry ass.I said as he let my hand go and I left the bathroom


	5. Chapter 5

**Charter descriptions for the main charters and the wolfs**

**Hunter:** chocolate brown eyes, 5'4, curly brown hair, sun kissed skin, personality fun and loving but don't let it fool you because he always takes revenge.** Age 16, mate Blake**

**Rosie: **blue eyes, black emo styled hair, white skin with a slight tan, has freckles, personality nice and funny but when she's mad it's best to stay out of her way.** Age 17, mate niall**

**Ally:** blue eyes, straight blond hair, white skin, personality smart funny can be an idiot sometimes has contacts.** Age 16, mate Ian**

**Dylan: **green eyes, black hair with blue streaks, tan skin, personality can be an asswhipe but over all a good person.** Age 17, mate Zane**

**Normal stiles, mate derek**

** Werewolves**

**Blake: **black hair, grey eyes, lightly tanned skin, personality dominates can't take it when his mate doesn't submit, eight pack

**Niall: **emo styled jet black hair, silver eyes white skin; personality might come off mean but is a sweet heart. Eight pack

**Ian: **spiky blood hair, emerald green eyes, uses to muck hair gel, tan skin, personality out going goofball very cocky hates when his mate disobeys him eight pack

**Zane: **shaggy brown hair. Gold eyes, white skin personality smooth ordinary doesn't like when his mate is disrespected

**Normal Derek**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stiles pov**

It's been five minutes since Rosie and her mate left and me ally and Dylan and our mates are still in my room. "Are you all going to leave because I want to go to sleep and I don't want to wake up to you glaring at each other "I said kind of annoyed because i was really tired. No one moved. Five minutes past still no movement.

"I think we should leave and let him get some rest" ally said as she gave me a big hug.

Everyone followed ally as she left. Except Derek, why are you still here I said I wanted to go to sleep so I'm going to go to sleep so can you please leave. I said very annoyed because I was tired and getting cranky

"I'm not leaving until we talk and this isn't easy for me either. I didn't plan for this to happen and I know you're probably mad at but still we need to talk because I want you to at least be at speaking terms with me" Derek said

I'm just letting you know that you're going to be here for a while because I'm not going to talk to you about anything. The only words that you're going to get from me are the words that I just said. I said as I tried not facing him. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes waiting for what Derek was going to say next.

Talk to me, Derek commanded

_Oh god,_ I thought. Ok let's make a deal, if I make talk to you answer your questions and tell you whatever you want to know you have to give me ally Dylan and hunter our phones back. I said

Ok wait one second, Derek said and he pulled my Iphone out his pocket. He gave it to me with a smirk and said" if you thought you were going to use your phone to call for help then you're wrong , your phone is reprogrammed so you can only call your friends and anyone on the compound so don't bother.

I didn't think you were that smart, but I keep my word so what was the question you said you wanted me to answer. I said

If I didn't kidnap you what would you do if I asked you on a date?

Say yes.

Why

I just would

Oh

Yea so you should leave and give me my charger

Derek went to the side of the bed were I was and handed me the charger. I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. You can go now I said as he backed away gasping for air. This is going to be a long six months. I then called Dylan

**Dylan pov**

We're you taking me, I asked because I knew that wherever this was heading it wasn't going to be good. I seen the lobby, it looked like it something from grey's anatomy.

Dylan, I heard hunter calling me I pulled back from Zane's hands when I heard my phone ring, why the hell do you have my phone in your pocket

I was just keeping it safe, Zane said

Like I believe that.

I walked over to hunter grabbing his hand and walking over to a janitor's closet. What happened and did the wolf give your phone back. I said

Um yea we all got ours back but we can only call ally Dylan me you and stiles, but we can also call the others on the compound. Hunter said

Um ok well how the hells are we going to leave because they already found out our escape plan so are only other options are to stay here and well wait. I said

Well we will just have to make the best out of it and we can't get drunk. Hunter said

Agreed


	7. Chapter 7

**CABIN IN THE WOODS CHAPTER 7**

**I do not own teenwolf in any way**

**Enjoy! **

**p.s. I need a beta pm me if you want to take my offer**

**Ally pov**

Shit, shit, shit what the fuck is wrong with you and why the hell can't you just leave me alone. Get it through your head I don't love you l won't ever love you and that's why if you value your life you won't go to sleep In front of me because as soon as you let your guard down your done. And that's all I said before I left the room with my phone and calling a meeting because I was pissed, no scratch that I was beyond pissed

_~Flashback~_

_We left the room that stiles was sleeping in. I was about to go find Rosie so we can hatch a new plan to escape but before I could walk and go find he I was pulled back into my room by my oppressor . _

_What do you want? I asked_

_Well I wanted to know when me and you were going to fuck again because your were so tight around me I just can't take it said_

_Get out I said as I pointed to the door. He was raping me with his eyes and it was creepy. I said get out again and this time he made a move. And in one swift move I was on the bed being pinned down. Get off I yelled but was stopped by a rough kiss. The kiss was rough a animalistic._

_His tongue pressing against me lips for entrance. I didn't let him I closed my eyes trying not to focus on the kiss but then he bit my lip, my mouth opened in pain and Ian took this to his advantage and forced his tongue into my mouth._

_Ian started to bring his hand up my shirt. My hand finally free I reached over the side were the lamp was. I took it into my hand, and by my surprise the werewolf that was on top of me didn't even notice. I hit him with the lamp and he stopped and fell to the floor trying to figure out what just happened._

_I got up and ran for the door. Once I got out I ran for the main doors that lead outside. I ran and didn't stop until I got to the café and I saw Dylan._

Dylan pov

_I walk around the grounds of the compound calmly considering the fact that all this around me is really happening but hey someone could always have it ten times worst then me. Ok Dylan get your head in the game because even if we have to stay there is still the fact that one of the girls could be pregnant, so what kind of plan could I make so that everyone can make it out safe even the children could even make it out _

'_DYLAN' I heard my name called when I finally turned around to see who it was I was enraged because I seen a certain basterd chasing after her_

_Rosie what's wrong I said as i put her on my back and ran as fast as I could to the first building that I saw when we first came here._

_He he he tried to rape me but I got away before he could even get in my pants_

_Ok well ummm I don't know what to say because you were always the big bad ass person that would kick ass first take names later but I guess not in this situation, I joked because it was kinda funny _

_Shut up and stop before we run into the main building _

_I let ally of my back so we could run into the buling but as soon as ally was in the building something no someone as you will pulled me by my heel and I fell, forcefully dragged until I couldn't see ally any more and it hit me I was being dragged by no other than zane…._


	8. Chapter 8

**CABIN IN THE WOODS CHAPTER 8**

**I do not own teenwolf in any way**

**Enjoy! **

Dylan pov

"Ouch let go" I said as I was being dragged away from ally.

"Let go" I said again as I kick trying desperately to get away. This was getting bad, it wasn't that everyone was coming outside to see what was happening but it was the fact that I felt completly and uterly helpless. Everyone that was in the compound except from the humans outside and wouldnt step in and help me. Zane stopped. I turned my head around to see a house that was most likely Zane's.

"I'm not going in there I hope you know" I said which was true because the house looked like he had a roommate and it could any of the other four.

"Why do all of you have to act like a bunch of selfish and inconsiderate bitches" Zane said

"Why do you werewolf have to act like dominating, raping and possessive pricks" I sneered as I got off the ground and tried to walk away but bumped into Zane.

"Go in the house "Zane said

"No "I said

"Don't make me have to tell you again go in the house

"Whatever bitch" I said as I mumbled. "Ok well let's cut to the chase why did you bring me to your house because I was trying to you know save my FRIEND from one of your sadistic basterd friends. I said trying to stay calm before I ran to see if ally was ok. I sat down on the love seat in his house.

"Hmmm if you really want to know I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mating campout to night" Zane said

I had a straight face" wtf is your problem, you act like you couldn't just ask me that instead of dragging me all the way here, but you know what whatever who's going any way " I asked

"Well to be specific Hunter, Blake, Ally, Ian, and stiles, Derek, Rosie and Niall" Zane said

"Yea I guess I'll go and one more thing before I leave" I said as I walked over to the chair that Zane was in and I kissed him. I knew that it was the wrong thing to do but hey it was worth it. Even when Zane mated with me a couple days ago he never kissed me and to mention I never had my first kiss, plus Zane is hot.

The kiss was amazing. It wasn't like just those regular kiss I see at school in the hallway, no it was one you receive when you knew someone truly loved you. I pulled away not knowing that I was holding in a breath I slowly let it out. Zane smirked at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Walking out of the house I heard Zane call my name.

"We are so sharing tents when we go camping to night" Zane said as I started to walk. I felt me thigh vibrate. I took my phone out and read the text from hunter.

_Come and meet me and Rosie at the café_

Iput my phone back and start walking in a new direction towards the café to see what my buds were up to.

Hunter pov

Me and Rosie sat in a booth across from each other as Dylan walked in with a blush and his face. "What's wrong with you "me and Rosie asked at the same time.

"Umm well I umm kinda um kissed Zane" Dylan said and me and Rosie looked at each other and laugh our asses off.

"That's so funny who would of thought that you would have made the second move and out of all of us" Rosie said, after five minutes of laughing we ordered.

"Ok so any of you going to the camp out tonight because I'm not looking forward to sharing a tent with Blake" I said wondering what the others were thinking

"Trust me I'm deffently not wanting to share a tent with Niall after I told him where all my sensitive spots were" Rosie said as she shivered as she said the last part

The waiter can back with our orders" one chocolate shake for you ,one root beer flout for you and one Apple martini vodka Sunday for you" the waiter said

"Thank you" we all said in unison

"Well" I said as I took a sip of my chocolate milkshake. "We should all go and try to find a place that has lots of alcohol and camping stuff because I want this to be the best camping trip for all of us.

"Ok well maybe not alcohol because the night we were taken we were drunk am I right or am I right" Rosie said

"Well whatever it doesn't matter" I said as the waiter walked back over with more drinks that we didn't order

"Here you are, complamenters of the young men over there" the waiter said and pointed in the direction.

"Um ok thanks I guess" I said. I turned around to see the people that ordered the drinks.

"Oh my god lets go now like they just ruined the mood" Rosie said as she got out off the booth and point at the window

"Oh shit lets go I really don't want to see them right now" I said because I saw no other that Niall Blake and Zane

We walk out the door not trying to see them but they were looking at us. We head to the beach. I turn around to see if there following us. We all stop.

"What do you want" I said really annoyed because there ruining our alone time

"Well we wanted to know what you're doing today other than going to the camp out" Blake said

"None of your business" Rosie said

"Ok whatever but hunter you do know that me and you are sharing tents right" Blake said looking at me with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes knowing that I had to share a tents with him "look do you want to talk or not Blake" I said scarred of getting raped to night at the campout

Me and Blake walk to his house to have a talk and I know this isn't going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**CABIN IN THE WOODS CHAPTER 9**

**I do not own teenwolf in any way**

**Enjoy! **

Hunter's Pov

I walked off the beach every once in awhile turning back to see if anyone was following us. Me and Blake got closer and closer to his house every passing second and it was horrifying. Not only was I going to be alone with him but there was the fact that none of his neighbors would help me if I was getting raped. After a few minutes of panicking we were at his house. To be honest his house didn't really represent who he was at all, I mean really it was big and white with a in ground pool in the back, which I don't even know why it was there because it was near a beach.

We walk inside the house the lights were off but I didn't notice Blake disappeared.

"Were did he go" I asked myself, it was like he disappeared into thin air.

Something grabbed me by my waist, I screamed not knowing that it was just Blake.

"Get off" I said as I struggled to get free. I heard chucking above me and then I knew who it was. The lights came on as I stopped struggling to get away from Blake. This was not fun he scared the hell out of me. I thought

"Aw little hunter got scared" black said not letting me go but that wasn't the most annoying part no; it was I felt something grow between my ass and Blake. Blake continued laughing every second moving his hands a little further than they were until he got in my in my pants right over the front of my boxers. I didn't even notice until he stopped laughing and we were sitting on the couch with his hand still in my pants.

"Ok so let's talk" Blake said seductively as his started to rub his hand over my boxers.

"Isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place" I said really irritated not even focusing on the fact that we need to talk

"Ugggg" sighing Blake begin to talk. "Ok so let's get down to business, so do you hate me?

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes I do"

"I warned you, yes I hate as I told you before more than I ever hated anyone in my life. It's not the fact that you took me from my family but it's because you took something that I will never get back

The room was quiet; it was like we were frozen in time.

"I guess that's understand able" Blake said nonchalantly

"You are so unbelievable right now, I just told you something that might scar me for the rest of my life and you treat it like it's nothing"

"Hey what's a guy to do?"

I got up because I had more than enough. You know what Blake screw you. I said as I walked out the door holding the middle finger up as I left the house

"Hunter" Dylan called as I was walking away

"Yea what's up" I asked as I saw Zane with Dylan's stuff in his hands I guess Dylan knew I was looking

"Oh well I'm moving in with Zane for the time being" I starred in awe as he said those words

"Um ok" I said

"Oh hunter before you leave, I want to ask you if you want to go to the store with everyone else to get camping supplies and other stuff"

"Ok cool sure anything's better than staying here with Blake"

"Ok cool let me just go and put me stuff in Zane's house kk"

We walk to Zane's house but I suddenly notice that were walking in the same direction that I just came from.

"Wait, are you and Blake roommates"

"Yea why"

"No reason"

This was going to be a really, really long 6 months.

Stiles pov

I lay on the beach talking to ally as we both watch Rosie surf

"Ok so stiles are you looking forward to sharing a tent with Derek tonight" ally ask

"No not really" stiles said staring at the sand

"Why" ally asked

"Well I just realized that tonight is a full moon "stiles said really said really upset because he knew what was going to happen tonight

"So what does that mean "ally asked?

"Well if you want me to put it in ally language it mean that me you and the gang get raped tonight again "stiles said with a frown on his face

"Oh, wait did you see the bus this morning"

"What do you mean oh and yes I did see the bus this morning" stiles said

"Well I said oh because I kind of figured that it was inevitable that we weren't going to have to have sex with them" ally said

"If you want to call it sex" stiles mumbled

"I heard that, what you mean by that, besides I thought you liked Derek" ally said nudging stiles in a playful matter

"Well long story short me and him got into a little …. Disagreement" stiles said with a blush

"What Happened?" ally asked

"The same thing that happened that happened the first night me and him ment, can we not talk about this please, I just don't feel comfortable ok" stiles feeling uncomfortable

"Ok its cool so about that bus what do you think was in it" ally asked curiously

"Well my guess would be people" stiles assumed

"Um wanna do some super heroing if you know what I mean" ally asked with a smirk on her face

"Well I'm sorry I'm not risking getting ripped to shreds" stiles said bluntly

"Ok well what if we had something to fight back with" ally asked

"And how the hell would we get shit to fight back" stiles asked

"Well I did some research (stiles rolled his eyes at this) the store that were going to is also next to a dicks sporting goods" ally said

"Ok genius so how are we going to get the stuff out of the store?" stiles said

"Well we buy a lot of stuff so they won't just take and destroy them" ally said

"Omg I guess you're smart but if we get caught it's not my fault" stiles said

"Guys come on were leaving Dylan just text me" Rosie said already with her regular clause on


End file.
